It's Not Over
by DamonsGurl95
Summary: I recommend reading 'I Almost Do' and 'Where Did I Go Right' before reading this. Hetty's team and Gibbs team are now working together to solve the murders of fallen Navy in Los Angeles. Kensi and Ziva are old friends dealing with separate issues and helping each other get past their experiences. Deeks and Tony are doing their best to support their girls.
1. Pilot

**It's Not Over**

**An NCIS & NCIS LA story**

_Inspired by the song by Daughtry 'It's Not Over'_

Disclaimer: I do not own either show or the song

A/N: This story is totally original and may not be liked by many but I urge you to give it a chance. Just my idea of what it would be like if the two shows became one. Can be considered a continuation from my two one-shots based on NCIS and NCIS LA.

Enjoy :)

Chapter 1 - Pilot

Kensi woke up to her phone ringing, she groaned and rolled over only to roll into a body. Kensi's eyes widened until she realised that it was just Deeks. A smile crept its way to her face. Everything seemed so perfect. She had finally opened up to him and him to her, they had cried and laughed and held each other until they fell asleep on her couch, or she did. Realising that they were actually in her bed Kensi realised that she must've fallen asleep and Deeks had carried her into here not leaving her side.

"You answering that," Deeks mumbled in his half sleep.

Kensi shook her head coming back to reality and grabbed her phone.

"Hello?" She spoke, "Ziva? Hey…. Yeah, what's going on? Haven't heard from you since your dad…. Right…. Seriously? Wow…. Okay, you wanna stay here still you get settled? …. Of course I'm sure…. I have a spare room you know…. Oh you two finally realised your feelings…. Well there's a queen bed anyway and it has both your names on it…. Will you quit arguing, it's happening…. Yes I'm sure…. Cool, I'll see you tomorrow…. Looking forward to it too…. Bye Z."

Deeks was now more awake and sat up trying to listen to the conversation but was only able to hear one side, what Kensi was saying.

After she hung up both their phones went off receiving text messages. Looking at each other then their phones, Kensi and Deeks got up and started preparing to head to work. Deeks putting on the clothes from last night, grateful that even though they'd been dumped on the floor they were dry. Monty barked at the sudden movements.

"Who called?" Deeks asked Kensi as he petted Monty's head.

"A friend from DC, Ziva. I met her when we were teens, not long after my dad died. I was in Israel and ran into her, we talked and have been friends ever since," Kensi explained.

Deeks nodded, "it seemed like an intense convo, what did you talk about?"

"Well she's coming here tomorrow and needed a place to stay with her partner."

Again Deeks nodded but before he could ask any more questions Kensi suggested they get going so they could drop Monty at his place on their way into work.

After they left Deeks place they drove to work, forgetting for a moment that they were about to arrive together and potential reveal that they were finally back together.

"Deeks, we're entering together right? We'll have to tell Hetty about our change of relationship status," Kensi spoke softly, clearly worried about how their leader would react.

Deeks grabbed Kensi's hand and gave it a gentle squeeze, "it'll be fine Kenz, she isn't getting rid of us, so what we're together, it won't affect our work and if it does I'll go back to LAPD and spend the nights with you. Don't stress it'll all work out."

**Meanwhile in DC**

Ziva had just gotten off of the phone to her friend Kensi. She and Tony had arrived home early that morning to Tony's place when they were called to work to be told that they were being moved to Los Angeles with their team.

They had all been sent home to pack. Ziva only had the duffle bag that she had taken with her in search of herself so she was relaxing on Tony's couch while he packed. She thought back to two hours ago when they were given the news.

_Ziva and Tony were the last to arrive in MTAC. Gibbs was stood with his arms crossed leaning against the railing for the stairs to the seats. Abby, McGee, Ducky and Jimmy were sitting in the seats. Vance was standing in the middle of the room with an expressionless look on his face. Ziva and Tony made their way to the middle row of seats without looking anyone in the eye._

_"It's good to have you back Ziva," Vance began, "I have some news that affects all of you. The LA field office has been inundated with dealing with the national security of America and has been unable to deal with the everyday Navy murders. I have spoken with Hetty Lange, their operations manager and the SecNav. We have come to an agreement that the LA office will focus on the national security and all of you will move there to deal with the less important matters. We have enough teams here to deal with DC related issues." _

_"All murders and deaths are important Leon," Gibbs spoke harshly._

_Vance ignored his interruption and continued, "Jimmy you will be our medical examiner here and Ducky will go to LA to assist their medical examiner Rose. Miss Sciuto, all of your equipment will be sent to LA over the coming days, you will be the forensic examiner for both teams in LA, they need someone onsite that can get things done for them immediately. Gibbs, you will still lead your team in LA and have your own bullpen to work in, same as them. McGee you will assist Miss Jones and Mr Beale in the OP's centre and work the field with your team. Miss David and Mr Dinozzo you will do your jobs as normal. There is a plane leaving at 5am tomorrow morning, you will all be on that plane. Take the day to say your goodbye's, pack your things and get your affairs in order."_

_With that Vance left the team to discuss this new information. Everyone was quite excited about this new adventure, even Jimmy who was now the chief medical examiner for NCIS DC. They went about packing up their desks and saying goodbye to Jimmy before leaving for their homes to prepare for their unexpected move._

"Ziva…. Z…. Hey Ziva you okay?" Tony called.

Ziva shook her head from the memory and turned to look at Tony, "sorry I was thinking about earlier."

Tony nodded, "how are you feeling about it all?"

"I'm looking forward to it, a new beginning. It's just what I need," Ziva smiled.

**Back in Los Angeles**

The team had just been informed by live feed from Director Vance that Gibbs team was joining them the following day.

"How will this change affect us?" Callen immediately asked Hetty.

Hetty responded, "They will have their bullpen in our makeshift forensic, computer area. All of that equipment will be moved to either here or Miss Sciuto's new lab, which will be located in the available space next to this room. Assistant Director Granger will be permanently located here and have his own desk space near my office. There will be some more equipment added to the gym so that there is enough for all agents to be in there at the same time. The wheels for all of these changes have been in motion since I was informed about this change yesterday afternoon."

"Where is Ducky going to be located?" Sam asked.

"Next door at the medical examiner offices in an office of his own beside Rose with adjoining doors. Rose will be our medical examiner and Ducky will still be theirs they will assist each other for both sets of cases," Hetty explained.

"Last question, where are they going to stay? Obviously they won't be able to find their own houses in the next twenty-four hours," Deeks spoke.

"Leon has already found them their own houses. Other than Miss David and Mr Dinozzo as it was uncertain if they would be joining their team for the move," Hetty clarified.

Kensi spoke up, "I've known Ziva for years and they'll be staying with me until they have a place of their own, I've already spoken to her about it."

Everyone nodded. With everything cleared up the team went about helping to prepare their offices for their new guests.


	2. Change

_Inspired by the song by Daughtry 'It's Not Over'_

Disclaimer: I do not own either show or the song

A/N: This story is totally original and may not be liked by many but I urge you to give it a chance. Just my idea of what it would be like if the two shows became one. Can be considered a continuation from my two one-shots based on NCIS and NCIS LA.

Enjoy J

Chapter 2 – Change

The following morning the DC team were on a plane to LA excited for their new adventure, although Gibbs denied it he seemed happy about the change.

Ziva and Tony were sat together with McGee who was talking to Abby across the aisle. Tony smiled at his love, realising just how lucky he was that she had decided to come back with him and now they were starting a new adventure and hopefully life together.

Ziva smiled back at Tony thinking about how things would be really different right now if she hadn't ran to that plane.

The flight was turbulent to say the least however they all enjoyed the landing. They were finally in Los Angeles; they de-planed Gibbs leading the pack. As they approached the arrivals lounge they noticed a small group of people looking in their direction. Ziva had a grin on her face as she noticed one person in particular; she let go of Tony's hand and briskly walked towards a brunette who the team recognised as Kensi Blye.

Kensi met her half way and they hugged each other tightly, the rest of the teams approached each other & said their hello's, Deeks was introduced to them all having not been around for their first encounters.

As a group they gathered the bags of the DC team and walked to the rental cars that were waiting for them outside of the airport.

**Later in the day**

Everyone was gathered in OP'S for a video meeting with Director Vance. Kensi and Deeks were still uncertain about where they stood with each other so they stood apart, either side of Callen and Sam. Eric looked uneasy with all of these new people in his domain. Nell was focussed on clearing their screens of any unnecessary material, like Eric's games. Hetty and Granger were stood at the front/centre of the room with Gibbs. Abby was grinning from ear to ear, clearly the most comfortable and excited about this new situation. Tony and Ziva were stood with McGee and Ducky behind the large table in the centre of the room.

"Good to see that you have all arrived."

Everyone jumped at the sound of Director Vance's voice as his face appeared on the big screen.

"Director," came the collective response.

"There is a new case that has just come to light involving a drug ring in Los Angeles and a partner of the late Isaak Sidorov, Luis Perez," a collective groan filled the room from Sam, Callen, Kensi and Eric.

The last time they went after Perez he had kidnapped his innocent daughter in order to get back at his wife and gain a profit for her safe return. He was a drug kingpin and they had locked him up for it all but either he was out of prison or he was running this new drug ring from prison.

"I want everyone on this investigation aside from David and Blye," the director continued.

No one seemed happy about this revelation, the two were the ones who held each team together, how could they have been pulled from this investigation.

A moment passed and the big screen went blank.

Another moment passed in silence as everyone came to terms with this news.

Hetty and Gibbs looked at each other knowingly and turned to their now combined team.

"Miss Blye and Miss David you can meet us downstairs, Miss Jones and Mr Beale give the others a rundown of this new investigation," Hetty said.

Deeks had been gripping Kensi's hand without realising it; he looked down and gently released her hand. Kensi gave Deeks a small smile in response.

Tony gave Ziva a soft kiss on her forehead, she responded with a small smile.

Kensi and Ziva shared a look before walking out of OPS. When they got downstairs they went to Hetty's desk and sat in the two chairs, each trying to figure out why they were unable to join their respective teams for this case. They were both drawn out of their thoughts by the sound of three voices approaching them. Hetty, Gibbs and Granger took up positions at Hetty's desk directly opposite the two ladies in question.

"Kensi you need to speak with Nate again before you can work and you are not working this case," Hetty stated, it was clear that she was against this decision but she didn't have a choice.

"Ziver you will be speaking with Mr Getz as well before you will be working with us but like Miss Blye you won't be working this case," Gibbs stated.

"Hetty come on, I've talked to Nate like a hundred times, I'm fine, he cleared me to work, why is it only coming up now?" Kensi asked frustratedly.

"Kensi after recent events you know as well as I do that you need to speak with him again," Hetty responded sternly.

"Don't you start Ziva, you have been gone for months you have to speak with someone about everything," Gibbs said forcibly, Ziva knew not to argue.


	3. Little Talks

Chapter 3 – Little Talks

Kensi and Ziva were frustrated that they weren't allowed to work until they spoke to a psychiatrist, they felt fine. Why were they being dragged through the mud? Did Vance not want them on this case for an entirely different reason than the one given to them by Hetty and Gibbs?

The two had been told to go to the boatshed immediately, they didn't even get to say goodbye to their colleagues and respective partners.

When they arrived at the boatshed there was already another car parked nearby, it looked like a car that Kensi had seen before and she began to wonder if Nate was already here.

They walked through the doors and Kensi's question was answered, Nate was sitting at the long table in the room.

"Hey Nate," Kensi smiled, although she'd much rather be working with Deeks right now, she was happy to see her old friend.

Nate turned around and stood up smiling as he hugged Kensi, "so good to see you Kens. Pleasure to meet you Miss David," Nate added shaking Ziva's hand.

The three took places at one end of the table.

"Okay who's first?" Nate asked.

Kensi sighed, "me I guess."

Nate nodded, "here or the interrogation room?"

"Here is fine, I don't have anything to hide from Ziva," Kensi explained.

Nate nodded, "okay, what has been happening since we last spoke? Don't hold out on me Kens it'll just take longer. Tell me everything especially the things about you and Detective Deeks."

Kensi mock glared at Nate before responding, "Well the night before last was traumatic, I felt like I was back in Afghanistan again and I was scared," Kensi's vulnerability was evident in the way that she spoke.

Nate had not expected her to say that, he expected some made up story of how she was doing great and how her and Deeks are just friends and everyone needs to quit saying otherwise.

Nate had to compose himself to help Kensi can her confidence back and not be scared of admitting her fears.

"What do you think brought on those feelings?" He asked Kensi with empathy in his tone.

Kensi shrugged and then sighed, she knew what had but didn't know if she was ready to face it just yet.

Nate reached out a hand and gently took Kensi's in it and gave it a gentle squeeze, he could tell how hard this was for Kensi and he was not ready to let her shut down just yet.

Kensi looked into Nate's eyes, "there was a loud thunderstorm the other night and the sounds were like those that I heard in captivity and on the base. It was so loud I was scared to even answer my phone and by the time I did Marty was practically at my door. If it wasn't for him I don't think I would've come in yesterday."

Nate could see the happiness in Kensi's eyes as she explained this incident to him. She was clearly fonder of Deeks than he had realised.

"How about last night? Did you sleep alright?" Nate questioned.

Kensi nodded, "yeah I did, it helped that Marty was there."

"I don't think I've ever heard you call Detective Deeks by his first name before. What's bought that on?"

"He was there when I needed him most, he refused to leave my side for fear that I'd break. He's just been amazing and I'm forever grateful to him for that. Besides I only call him Marty when we're not at work, Callen and Sam would have a field day if I called him Marty in front of them."

Nate seemed to accept this explanation from what Kensi could tell.

"Well I'll speak to Hetty about getting you back to work, I'm really impressed Kens you're opening up a lot more now than you used to," Nate started, "now Miss David would you like to talk somewhere more private?"

Ziva shook her head, "I'm fine to talk in front of Kensi."

"Alright. Well I've had a look at your file and spoken to Director Vance and he seems to think that you have yet to deal with your fathers death and you need someone outside of the working group to talk to because they all know what has happened," Nate explained.

Ziva sighed, "I have had time over the last few months to think about things, especially my father's death and I feel more at ease about it."

"Well let's talk about it. Why did you leave DC?"

"I had to get away, I had lost every member of my family and I didn't feel like I knew who I was without them. I had killed my brother Ari to save Gibbs when I didn't even know him that well. My sister and mother had died many years ago; the only person left was my father. After he was killed I felt as though I had lost my identity, he was my last connection to Israel, with him gone I had nothing to pull me back there. I might have become an American citizen but I had thought that I would always have my father to draw me back to Israel, without him I have no reason to return. I needed to know that I hadn't lost that part of who I am, I would not have come to America if not for Mossad and Ari. I already felt lost without my father mere hours after his passing, we were not always on good terms but he is my father and losing him became too real that we are mortal. I was scared to stay in DC because the thought of losing my secondary family at NCIS was too much for me to handle. I had hoped that they would all move on and I would be able to re-establish myself in Israel and not be worried about everyone in DC," Ziva stopped to look at Kensi and Nate to see their reactions to what she had said.

Kensi had empathy written all over her face and Nate was trying not to look shocked, he had never had an agent open up to him so easily and quickly before, he had always had to force it out of them. Even Deeks was a hard nut to crack.

Ziva decided to keep talking so that Nate and Kensi got the whole story before they reacted.

"When Tony started to message me on Skype I responded but without telling him too much information about where I was, what I was doing, and why I wasn't going to go back to DC for a while. Eventually I realised that I was going to have to tell Tony where I was so that we could both get some closure and say proper goodbyes so I told him in a round about way of where to find me. When he did I started to realise that it was going to be the hardest goodbye that I would ever have to make. It took me a long time but I realised, with help from Tony, that I did know who I was, I wasn't as lost as I had previous thought. I still had to find my feet and a new side to me but I knew who I was when I was with Tony and when I was with my DC family, now my only family. I know now that I am okay with that, they are my family and have been for years now, I just needed Tony to help me see that," Ziva concluded.

Nate was the first to recover from Ziva's recalled story and the first to speak.

"Well it seems as if you have assisted yourself into realising that one's family does not define you and that you are an individual who can make your own choices. My only concern is that you have not fully dealt with your father's death and that is something that I would like to explore with you," Nate explained.

Ziva nodded, she seemed willing enough to do the work that Nate would ask of her.

"I'm so sorry Z," Kensi spoke as she reached out a hand to her friend.

Ziva gratefully took Kensi's hand and smiled at her.

Nate looked at his watch and gasped, Ziva and Kensi turned to look at him confusedly.

Nate noticed this and said, "it's been three hours, it's 3pm. I think we'll reconvene here tomorrow at 11am. Enjoy your afternoon ladies."

"Thanks Nate," Kensi and Ziva said as they stood up to leave.

They got into Kensi's car and drove to her house.

When they entered they took off their shoes at the door and sat down on the couches. Although they hadn't done anything but talk today, they were still emotionally exhausted.

Kensi's phone rang just as she turned the TV on.

"Blye," she answered, "Hetty…. What? No I haven't…. Please tell me you're not serious."


End file.
